At present, the protocol logic of most network test applications are implemented using compiled programming languages, such as C. Notably, these network test applications are developed based on specific needs that require the support of specific application or communication protocols. Moreover, the protocol logic may be embedded in the network test application in such a manner that requires significant and continuous development efforts for each additional protocol to be supported and tested. More specifically, since modern networks are required to utilize and accommodate a continuously increasing number of protocols, network administrators are repeatedly conducting expensive development cycles that are directed to constructing the required network test applications, each of which is based in a separately compiled and/or scripted language environment.
Accordingly, there exists a need for systems, methods, and computer readable media for utilizing abstracted user-defined data to conduct network protocol testing.